The Pill
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Just another random story.Jin has a great time at the club until the morning comes.


**The Pill**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters and if I did Tekken would have ended ages ago for example Heihachi would have been dead (I can't stand him) Jun Kazama would still be alive and Jin and Julia would have been married and so on**

**This is Jin/Julia fic**

**Since my last stories have been serious I thought of doing another random story.**

_Here we go again, another threesome, maybe foursome, or perhaps just a big fucking orgy party. Another endless night._ Jin thought as he wondered how a man can satisfy so many when he only gets one single shot of excitement. Sex was like air to the people he knew but to him it was like a nightmare. It's not like he was gay, and if he was well let's just say he wouldn't exactly be around, or afraid of women he just couldn't imagine himself being in that sort of position. Jin madly turned one side, the sound however was undeniable and it was driving him to the max of pure, anger, explosion. Jin tried to ignore but the room next door was getting wilder and wilder, it was so wild that even the walls were vibrating. Ever since that bastard Heihachi came back, cos the old coot lost his fortune to the poking machines, Jin had no choice but to move next to Lee, his slutty, pimp of an uncle. This was Jin's night every night, home sound pure hardcore porn. _Who needs to buy porn when it's all here live in this very house, my house, my parents house of all places. _Jin thought as he tried, for the millionth time, to go sleep he even had the pillow slammed on his head to keep the sound away but so sad yet true. Jin still heard the racket

The next morning

Jin kept quite during breakfast he was extremely tired and wanted to kill his uncle for the late night to early sunrise entertainment. Kazuya and Jun, his parents, entered the dining room in a happy mood. Jin knew the answer, it was in the air in the hallway. Sex. Usually Kazuya would be in a bad, foul mood but eventually he'll loose to sex and it's proven cos Jin is real. Jin sat there shaking his head thinking if this drug will ever get to him, probably not. Jin is afraid of sex, even the word makes him tremble with fear, although wouldn't dare to admit it especially to his family. God will he get the biggest lecture of his life especially from Lee. To Lee being a virgin is the biggest sin a human could ever dream of having especially males. Jin would then think his father, Kazuya, ain't no human but he too can't get enough of the free drug. Kazuya decided to leave his wife alone to join, according to him and no one else, his unusual, weird looking son. Jin glared at him with cautious.

Kazuya just glared back he knew the look in Jin's eyes, lack of sleep. "Tired Jin? Not good for a college student you know." Kazuya said dramatically while grabbing the paper in front of him. "You should go sleep earlier." Kazuya then suggested to get the good side of Jin.

Jin woke from his day mare. "Why don't you ask that slutty brother of yours." Jin answered with a yawn. Jin just wanted to go back to sleep. "Sleep earlier you say? You can blame Heihachi for that." Jin mumbled under his breath.

Kazuya shook his head he knew Lee as if he was a _"How to sex"_ book. "Was he at it again? Nothing new I suppose." Kazuya chuckled while putting the paper down. "And as for Heihachi thank your mother for that." Kazuya mumbled he hated his father but he wouldn't want to hurt his wife, Jun.

Jin rolled his eyes dramatically. "Come on how long has that fucker been fucking in your house?" Jin answered rather crossly while folding his arms. "And I'll thank mom later." Jin whispered but deep down he doesn't have the courage to confront his mother even his own father can't so what chance does Jin have.

Kazuya crossed his arms, imitating his son, and faced Jin. "Let's see he fucks three times a day so hes a rabbit, except without a cage, think of hes last name....Chaolan it's fucking Chinese. Don't you learn anything at school?" Kazuya joked about his brother. "About Heihachi leave him to me." Kazuya suggested while placing his hands in the air.

Jins jaws just dropped. "Was that some sort of joke? Cause I'm not laughing." Jin answered while staring at Kazuya as if he had just lost the plot or even came out of a mental ward without a strap jacket. "I hope you can keep your word about Heihachi father." Jin shot back with the index finger.

Kazuya glared as if Jin was the one who has lost it. "I'm serious so why laugh?" Kazuya replied.

Jin was dumbfounded. "A rabbit? Great." Jin sighed.

At College.

Jin knew the morning drill. Guys talk about who screwed who and girls chatting about shopping. Jin did not fit in this run down shit hole. Jin sat quietly trying to nap since he didn't have any last night. Unknown to Jin someone was sneaking behind him and trying hard not to laugh. "JINNY I'LL SAVE YOU!!" Hwoarang yelled as he smacked Jin fair in the back hard, perhaps too hard.

Jin jumped out of his chair like a jack in box screaming in deep pain. "THE FUCK?" Jin turned around and saw Hwoarang smiling and waving. Jin was rubbing his back. "Hwoarang you could've been a little nicer you know." Jin finished and sat back down in pain.

"Ha ha sorry but it was a massive bee seriously." Hwoarang nodded as he joked while he sat down next to his best, virgin friend Jin. "So how was your weekend?" Hwoarang asked changing the subject.

Jin looked at him as he was born yesterday. "Come on you know me I'm the dead guy remember? I live in my room and my family thinks I'm a blood sucking vampire wish I was though. I hide all day and show up at night." Jin sarcastically answered while still rubbing his back. "Man Hwoarang are you on steroids today?" Jin asked trying hard not to think of the back pain.

"Morning ladies." Steve cheerfully said while standing in front of Jin and Hwoarang his two best buds. Then took a seat next to Hwoarang, placing his books on the table. "Did I miss anything exciting?" Steve asked while he grabbed a book.

Jin looked at Steve. _Here we go again. _Jin thought sarcastically and shrugged miserably hoping the lecture would hurry to save the day but to Jin's horror the lecture never came well on time any way.

Hwoarang turned to face Steve."Hey Steve you missed the massive bee attack on Jin. Lucky I was there to save him." Hwoarang dramatically explained what happened earlier.

Steve was getting all excited, any more excited he would've fallen out of his chair. "No way what's the bee called?" Steve asked as if he were in primary school again.

Hwoarang placed his left hands index in the air. "Wanna know?" Hwoarang asked with a cunning look on his face. "I'll tell you it's a new species just discovered it too not long ago. I like to call it the virgin stinger." Hwoarang dramatically said.

Jin sprung to reality and cocked an eyebrow at Hwoarang. "Hwoarang." Jin growled while holding his pen which he was just about to pin missile at Hwoarang. Steve and Hwoarang were laughing. Jin death glared at them both. "Well fuck you two fuckers when it comes to the work and the lift after class." Jin finished facing the other way not daring to look back.

Hwoarang placed his hand on Jin's shoulder and Jin was the sucker for turning. "Jinny look I'm sorry. Will ya forgive me on behalf of Mishima College?" Hwoarang apologized while placing one hand on his heart.

Jin looked at his stupid friend and sighed. _I hate it when he does this. _Jin thought as he accepted the apology he truly couldn't hate his pals even if he tried, even _"if"_ the word truly exists. "I forgive you, for now." Jin glared at Hwoarang he knew darn well Hwoarang will end up doing another act on him.

Steve finished wiping his eyes. "Yeah Hwoarang leave Jin's sexuality alone hes not the only virgin in Japan, heck the world." Steve said sticking up for Jin.

Hwoarang shrugged. "I know but I mean look at Jin, all the girls go crazy for him. Jin would probably be able to fuck any girl he desires." Hwoarang was explaining high and mighty of Jin.

"Hi guys." Ling squealed as she stood in front of the three musketeers, this was the nickname the class gave to Jin, Hwoarang and Steve since they always sit together. "What you guys yapping about?" Ling asked curiously.

Hwoarang's hopes and dreams were all tossed out of the window. "Except this one." Hwoarang answered sadly while shaking his empty head.

Steve sat up straight. "Yeah I agree." Steve followed as he too shook his head.

Ling was all confused. "What's going on? Tell me." Ling asked and demanded with her hands on her hips tapping her bunny shoe. "I'm not leaving until I get the answer so be prepared for the worst." Ling explained in a rather grumpy tone.

Jin knew the other two wouldn't answer. Jin straighten himself and looked at Ling with confidence. "Another way of saying what they were talking about is. Your not worth fucking." Jin finished quietly he felt bad for saying what he just said but Ling, too, was a friend of his, although Ling has a major crush on him he still saw her as a friend.

Hwoarang and Steve sat there as if the word DUMB struck their foreheads as they both looked at Jin who was waiting to see what happens next, after all this is a daily event and Ling always win. Ling felt the rage build up in her tiny frame she closed her eyes placing one fist in the air.

Hwoarang started to sweat badly he knew Ling was one girl to stay far away from. Hwoarang swallowed his pride. "Ling?" Hwoarang gently whispered.

The next thing coming was Lings fist. Ling punched Hwoarang and Steve fairly on the side of their precious jaws. "So I'm not worth fucking? How would you two know? Do you two even know how to please a woman except your mother? Hwoarang I bet you fuck motorcycles and you Steve you fuck your own boxing glove." Ling shouted and stormed off.

Hwoarang and Steve were in real pain. Jin just sat watching the real Days Of Our Lives. Hwoarang rubbed his cheek. "I can't believe humiliated by a bunny." Hwoarang complained pretending that the punch didn't hurt but it did. "Stupid bitch." Hwoarang mumbled.

Steve also rubbing his cheek. "Yeah she did us good this time. Anyways Hwoarang do you fuck motorcycles?" Steve stupidly asked.

Hworang's eye twitch as he glared at Steve. "What fucking question is that? Lemme ask you something stupid. Do you fuck your own gloves?" Hwoarang shot back with anger.

Steve returned the death glare to Hwoarang. "No I don't and why would I?" Steve angrily replied.

Jin couldn't take it anymore. "Will the two of you shut the fuck up. Wanna know why you got hit? Cos the two of you were so immature." Jin finished dramatically while finding air to breath. Steve and Hwoarang looked at Jin not daring to argue back, not only Jin is the better negotiator he is also the better fighter.

Moments later

Hwoarang couldn't take it he got up fast. "Where the fuck is the lecture? It's been what ten minutes already." Hwoarang complained even though he never did work in class any way. Hwoarang was looking at the clock. "Fuck this should have stayed home for a joint." Hwoarang complained.

Steve suddenly woke up from Hworang's rambling. "Hey Hwoarang maybe Armstrong is having a quickie with a ugly chick unless shes wearing a paper bag on her head." Steve yawned and smiled as if he was on happy pills.

Hwoarang looked at Steve and started laughing."True true but who would fuck him anyway seriously? I mean the guy is like a fucking zombie. Armstrong has no life in him at all." Hwoarang sarcastically said while he sat back down.

The door slung wide open scaring a few students in the process and came running in was a beautiful brunette. She was wearing a blue denim out fit, top with jeans. She wore glasses, her honey brown hair in one braid. The guys were just drooling as if the saying _"Free sex if you can catch me" _just walked in freely and willingly.

"Sorry everyone but Mr Armstrong won't be in today. I'm taking his place." Julia took another breath this was her first time teaching. "Good morning everyone my name is Julia Chang and I hope you all can show me the courtesy that you would show Mr Armstrong." Through the whole speech Julia had her eyes on Jin who in fact was too staring. _Gosh hes the hottest guy in the building. _Julia thought while deeply hiding her blush.

Hwoarang smiled with desire even dog whistled. "Oh Miss Chang your gonna get the total opposite courtesy believe me sugar." Hwoarang said happily with dirty thoughts flying through his puny mind.

Steve was rubbing his eyes more than once to see if he really was dreaming. "Man talk about perfection." Steve said while dreaming the sex side of Julia.

Hwoarang glared at Julia. "Na shes beyond perfection. What's her name? Oh yeah Julia, she makes these girls look like school kids. Just look at her, the boobs, the face, the legs, the hips and the best part her sweet curved ass." Hwoarang explained while he used his hands to outline Julia.

Jin just sat there not even paying attention to anyone or the atmosphere around him. _This is why all lectures should be males. _Jin thought as he continued to ignore the earth. "Can the day get any worse?" Jin whispered to himself.

Hwoarang playfully poked Jins arm and Jin turn to face the red head. "Hey Jinny so what you think?" Hwoarang asked while pointing at Julia.

Jin looked at her but shrugged he really didn't care. "I dunno." Jin answered sharply.

Hwoarang's expression just dropped as if Jin just died in front of him. "I swear on Korea's grave your fucking gay." Hwoarang said while pointing his finger at Jin. "Which means you need serious help pal." Hwoarang finished sarcastically.

Jin just glared and cocked an eyebrow at Hwoarang who froze waiting for the insult. "Do you have a problem with gay people? I have a major problem with people who fuck motorcycles you know." Jin sarcastically said while grinning back.

Steve started laughing. "Good one Jinny." Steve couldn't hold it he just bursted out louder. The whole class looked at him, feeling sorry for the, blond, retard.

Hwoarang just exploded like a time bomb. "YOU FUCKING SICK FUCK JINNY!!" Getting out of his chair in a flash.

The class continued to stare at the three musketeers even Julia, as a matter of fact the class were just staring at them from the beginning of the whole event.

Jin got up confidently, his shirt half done and Jin didn't even notice. "On behalf of my dear friend Hwoarang." Jin placed one hand on Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang looked at Jin as if the word stupid was written on his forehead. "I'm deeply sorry for disturbing your class. Please, Miss Chang continue." Jin finished with a friendly wink and sat back down. Leaving Hwoarang standing feeling stupid alone.

Julia was in fact admiring Jin's physique than the speech he made. Jin's social friendly wink sent a heat wave through Julia's body which made her feel excited, she had to hide the effect which was extremely difficult. "Well thank you Jin." Julia trembled then smiled and decided to look at the class roster. "You guys are doing Sex Education." Julia finished while still hiding Jin's effect. _I wonder what he was thinking when he did that? _Julia thought as she continued with the class.

Jin's body went into ice mode. Completely frozen, no life at all. _Oh no, fucking sex. Why? I should have stayed home. _Jin thought as he dreamily stared at Julia and he didn't even notice but someone did.

Steve watched the whole scene, honestly he didn't expect Jin to seductively wink at their lecture, heck to anyone. _Jin rarely winks so why now? Maybe he finally realizes being a virgin really sucks. _Steve thought and sighed. Steve waved at Jin. "You horny dog Jin." Steve happily admitted.

Jin snapped to reality from his day mare. _Horny dog? _Jin thought as he faced Steve. "The fuck you on about?" Jin asked nicely hoping not to blow the class again.

Hwoarang smiled and once again couldn't keep his five cents to himself. "So Jin since when you winked at people? Or should I say hot chicks? Careful she might he a guy." Hwoarang sarcastically said with a naughty grin.

Jin sighed. "I always wink. Why? It's just a friendly expression and Julia is a woman." Jin explained while looking at the two horny mutts.

Hwoarang dropped his head and laughed hysterically. "Don't fuck with me Kazama. Why if your family was here they would say the same and you of all people know it." Hwoarang proudly said hoping Jin would understand.

Jin just banged his head on the table really hard not caring who saw or even heard. "Why are you two picking on me?" Jin puts his head up and sighed miserably. "That's right I'm the virgin, the guy who never kissed a girl before except my own mother. Which would probably make me a mother fucker to you guys. Well? Am I right?" Jin rambled even he pretend to not care but deep down he does feel left out and that's why he stays away.

Steve shook his head no. "No Jin your not a mother fucker your just a great guy who respects women and stays clear which most guys should do these days." Steve said as he calmed his buddy.

Jin did feel a lot better he could always count on Steve but Hwoarang that was another issue. "Thanks Steve." Jin thanked Steve and glared at Hwoarang waiting for a combat.

Steve smiled. "No problemo, any ways Jin I don't know if you saw it but that social friendly wink you gave her. I think she had a quick orgasm from it." Steve kindly said hoping Jin won't slice his throat.

Hwoarang grinned, he had an idea. "Now that you mentioned it, she did too." Hwoarang replied while laughing.

Jin and Steve just glared at Hwoarang. _He better not try anything. _Jin thought and then looked at Julia who was staring back as if Jin was the only object in the room.

"Class I'll be back soon." Julia suddenly said as she left to get the books.

"Man shes so HOT!!" A male student just blurted out loud and everyone just looked at him.

Hwoarang got up. "Hey back off you non virgin. You wouldn't even know when or even how to do it." Hwoarang shouted.

The student looked at Hwoarang. "Fuck you Hwoarang." The student shot back with the middle finger.

Hwoarang grinned forming a fist. "Why you." Hwoarang growled.

Jin was getting ready to pound the two sex maniacs. Jin stood up with pride as if he were in the military. "Look I'm not in the right fucking mood today so keep your fucking sex hormones to yourself. Don't you guys have any dignity at all in your puny over rated brains? Or is it just sex only? None of you guys here won't even score Julia so just four words of my advice...GIVE THE FUCK UP!!" Jin shouted loudly it was so loud that his voice echoed in the hallways of the entire building any louder the building would have collapsed. The whole class just froze with extreme fear they all knew darn well Jin wasn't the person to fuck with personally. The two sex maniacs finally calmed and sat down. Jin sat back down waiting for another victim but no one dared to move or even make a sound. Jin was hoping the lecture would hurry or he'll end up killing certain students. First would be Hwoarang.

The door suddenly opened and Julia walked in with the books. "Sorry guys but theres not enough for everyone so I guess you'll have to be in groups." Julia said as she passed the books around the moment she passed Jin she felt the heat rise. Jin looked at her didn't even notice he was still in the pissed off mode.

Steve and Hwoarang were reading as for Jin he was in his own world. Hwoarang sarcastically looked at Jin. "Jinny can ya help here?" Hwoarang asked nicely which shock Jin to the core.

Jin looked at the picture and his gut suddenly went upside down. "Sorry Hwoarang but I refuse to read that shit." Jin answered and looked else where, at Julia.

Hwoarang sighed miserable. "Jin for fucks sake it's safe sex. What you wanna get aids or something?" Hwoarang said sarcastically but loudly.

Jin sighed back. "Hwoarang aids are from guys. No way I'm fucking guys." Jin corrected Hwoarang.

Steve thought of doing something or Jin will knock Hwoarang out like last time in class. "Hwoarang leave him maybe hes not feeling well." Steve suggested.

The class ended. Jin packed his things and made his way to his baby, his car, of course Steve and Hwoarang weren't far away. Jin opened his car door then looked across his parking spot, his lecture Julia opening her car door. Jin froze a bit to stare at the small goddess. _She sure is pretty. _Jin thought until he was seriously disturbed by non other.

"Hey Jin come on." Hwoarang complained while waiting for Your Royal Highness (Jin) to open the other doors.

Jin shook his head. "Sorry." Jin apologized and unlocked the other three doors. The three hit the busy roads of Japan. Through the entire drive Jin thought about her or if he'll see her again.

Back at Home.

Jin was glad to be in his prison, the room of peace, his bedroom although at night it would be the worst place to be. Jin decided to do his homework however that failed miserably, he kept thinking of her, his lecture Julia Chang. "It's funny usually I would ignore women, except mom, but she was different. I hope things stay in control." Jin quitely said and started to laugh. "Honestly me seducing her Hwoarang would be pissed and Steve he would back me up." Jin said but stopped to see her again in his mind. "Why did I say that? Seduce? That's one word that my body can't cope with." Jin tried to got comfortable on his bed however thinking about Julia made his man hood all too excited. "Why did you have to rise?" Jin whispered and laid back down and looked at the ceiling and there she was again. "I have to admit she is gorgeous. The fuck I'm saying? I don't even know how old she is or who she is. I only know her name." Jin said to himself hoping no one would hear. Jin then sat up still thinking of her at this point he was about to explode but remained calmed for his own sake. "Come on Jin you just met the girl and yet you think of her as if you know her your whole life." Jin mumbled as he angrily grabbed his pillow he was just about to go back to sleep when his phone rang. "Fuck who is it now." Jin complained as he looked at the clock. Jin answered the phone. "Hello."

Hwoarang was on the other line. "Jinny wake up get dress we're going to the club to get you laid." Hwoarang said dramatically trying hard not to laugh.

Jin knew from the tone Hwoarang had a few drinks. Jins face dropped at the word "_laid_" It made Jins stomach burn with the ultimate sickness. "Fuck you Hwoarang. I'm not going." Jin answered angrily preparing the launch the phone at anything.

Hwoarang laughed. "Joking but we are going clubbing. See you soon." Hwoarang hung the phone quick as a flash.

Jin was left holding his phone in his hand. "Great." Jin sighed as he hung the phone and hit the shower to be fully awake again. Jin went back to his room and looked in the closet. "The fuck I wear?" Jin asked himself he hated clubbing but he couldn't let his pals down either. Jin decided to wear his black dress pants with red flames along with a silky see through black dress top. Jin looked at the mirror. "Wish me luck." Jin prayed and left his room and made it to the front door adjusting his watch.

"Don't you look trendy Jin. Do you have a date?" Jun said while holding her cup of coffee.

Jin turned around he didn't expect any one around. "Thanks mom and no it's not a date just clubbing with the usual." Jin thanked and assured his mother.

Jun smiled. "Liar. Usually you would dress casually but tonight all the ladies might see a different you. Anyways have a good time." Jun assured her son she knew Jin was up to something.

Jin just froze on the spot. _She thinks I'm lying? Why would I lie. Shit maybe she heard me talking in my room about Julia, my lecture. I am so fucked now. _Jin thought in horror feeling the embarrassment temperature rising. Jin tried to play cool but it was hard since he was dealing with his mother. "I will, see you." Jin waved to his mother then heard a car horn outside he quickly took off.

The Club.

The three musketeers were at their usual table and drinking their usual drinks as Jin calls them Death Shots. The club was packed as usual.

Hwoarang patted Jin on the back. "I didn't think you would come Jinny," Hwoarang said terribly and his breath almost knocked Jin out cold.

Jin looked at Hwoarang he knew he had too many and it's not even midnight. "Of course I had to come who's gonna watch you and Steve?" Jin managed to say he too had a bit too many. The last time Jin drank was terrible when he got home he puked all over his fathers brand new car and the next day he woke up in hospital.

Steve was watching the dance floor, waiting for something good to happen. Steve then spotted something remarkable he then tapped on Jin and Hwoarang's shoulder and pointed to the dance floor. "Boys check it out on the dance floor." Steve excitedly said while pointing at the figure dancing.

Jin and Hwoarang looked and there it was their lecture, Julia Chang. The two were just staring as if there was nothing else in the room to look at. Julia was wearing a dark blue dress but what made the sight more interesting was that she was showing more flesh which made Jin drool. Julia was dancing with someone, a guy which Jin declared a fag by the way he was dancing. Jin wanted to knock the guys brains out but remained cool. _That fag probably has no brains since he can't fucking dance._ _Wait_ a_m I being jealous? Why the fuck for? Shes a lecture, my sexy lecture. _Jin thought as he was staring hard at Julia, not even blinking.

Hwoarang snapped. "Fuck shes hot." Hwoarang then looked at Jin who was thinking of nothing but Julia. Hwoarang smiled mischievously. "Hey Jin ask her to dance. I dare ya." Hwoarang blurted while sipping his drink.

Jin stared back with his face dropped. "Are you fucking kidding? No way. I don't dance thanks to last time I fell drunk flat and did you fucker help me? No cos you too fell. Forget it." Jin shot back even though he wanted more than just a dance, he wanted her but didn't know why.

Hwoarang smiled and looked deeply at Jin. "I know what your thinking. Either your gonna dance with her or that ugly bastard will ride her tonight, all night long. Your choice." Hwoarang finished and grabbed another drink.

Jin sat there ignoring Hwoarang he was too busy staring at the goddess in fact nearly every guy room was. Jin suddenly got up like a rocket. "If you excuse me." Jin politely said and headed for the mens room.

"No worries Jinny." Hwoarang said as he grabbed Jins drink and smiled wickedly. "Let's see you fired up shall we." Hwoarang rambled then grabbed something out of his pocket. "You can think me later." Hwoarang said with a happy grin since he already had one.

Steve watched Hwoarang. "Your mean man." Steve admitting. "Who knows how he'll act with that thing." Steve blurted trying to make Hwoarang think twice but too late.

Hwoarang drunkly gazed at Steve then laughed. "Don't worry it won't kill him I hope just trust me ok? I'm an expert." Hwoarang assured Steve who still had his doubts. Hwoarang willingly dropped the pill into Jin's drink, as Hwoarang calls it The Sex Pill. "Let the fun begin." Hwoarang whispered as he placed the glass back to it's position.

Moments later Jin reunited with his pals and sculled his drink. Hwoarang and Steve stared at him with shock volts running trough their spines. Jin stared back with confusion the scene was really scarring him since they both looked like zombies from resident evil. "What?" Jin asked with a worried sign on his face.

Hwoarang just looked at Jin. _It didn't hit him or sting. Is this guy made of steel? Wait is he even human? _Hwoarang seriously thought than again Jin is an odd bird, he always have been since when they were kids, things would take twice as long to work on him. "Nothing didn't think you were thirsty after your bladder emptied." Hwoarang said while grabbing another drink to calm the shock.

Jin couldn't believe how many drinks Hwoarang can consume in one night. "Are you sure your ok Hwoarang?" Jin asked sarcastically.

Moments later.

Jin was looking for the goddess but she was no where to be found which made Jin up set a little. Jin then looked hard at the dancing crowd. _The fuck is wrong with them. _Jin thought as he rubbed his, blood shot, eyes several times but nothing happened. To him everyone was moving so slow yet so real, as if he was watching The Matrix, then his body started to heat rapidly, as if someone just started a camp fire right in front of him. Jin quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let the cool air hit hard on his hot torso. "That felt good." Jin gasped then he started breathing but heavy as if someone just turned on his fuck switch. "Is it me or is this place really hot?" Jin said in a drunk way.

Hwoarang smiled. _It's starting finally. _Hwoarang thought happily he really wanted to see Jin's stupidity since Jin was always a goody-goody and this was his chance. Hwoarang waved his hand in front of Jin. "Earth to Jin are you ok?" Hwoarang managed to say still waving until Jin grabbed his hand. Hwoarang shitted himself. "Mother fucker."

Jin let go slowly and smiled, a happy smile. "I'm fine really but everyone is moving so slow today," Jin explained while staring into the distant which struck horror in his two companions. Hwoarang and Steve were trying not laugh after all this was Jin's first time to taste the Sex Pill. Jin couldn't take it anymore he had to be moving or something, he got out of his chair in a flash which made Hwoarang and Steve jump a bit. "Guys I'm gonna dance ok." Jin cheerfully explained. Hwoarang and Steve were in shock. _Did he say dance? This should be interesting. _Hwoarang thought. Steve didn't know what to say. _Will it be safe though after all Jin is still in la la land. _Steve fearfully thought he really didn't want Jin to do something stupid. Jin didn't wait for the two to reply. "I'm going now." Jin blurted and left his pals behind. Jin made it to the dance floor without doing something incredibly stupid. Seconds later someone bumped into Jin from behind. Jin turned around pissed and ready to knock the fucker flying. "Why you." Jin managed to mumble but froze instantly at the intruder.

Julia's heart started to beat rapidly she didn't think her secret crush would be here tonight. "I'm sorry Jin." Julia apologized. "Are you hurt?" Julia asked while trying hard not to look at his torso.

Jin had no idea what she was talking about her words were all gibberish to him. Jin was totally lost to the pill now. Jin looked at Julia with an urge of extreme hunger as if he were a wild animal and she was his and only prey. Jin felt like ripping her clothes off and taking her on the dance floor but he waited to see what the goddess had in mind.

Julia could feel the temperature changing rapidly in her body. Julia looked deeply at Jin she knew she won't find another like him since he is one of a kind. Jin had dark eyes which she could loose herself into and never come out, he had lips that made her wanting to taste him after all he does look tasty with those dark features of his. Jin's hair, silky jet black some were dangling in the front and then spiky at the back which made him more attractive. "Jin." Julia whispered seductively.

Julia's whisper turned Jin on and couldn't simply wait he had to make a move or that scum will come again. Jin moved closer to Julia slowly, so close that his lips were not too far from hers. Julia could feel the heat from Jin's mouth and there and then Julia wanted to go for the ultimate kill but Jin suddenly went behind her as if he was teasing her. Julia smiled but didn't back away cos deep down she wanted this more than anything. Jin's heavy breathing suddenly made Julia get a million butterflies swarming in her tiny stomach. Julia closed her eyes enjoying the scene. Jin's mouth was now near the entrance of the beauty's ear while his hands rested nicely on Julia's waist . "Miss Chang can I kiss you?" Jin whispered politely as if he was a child in class.

Julia's eyes open as she smiled and turned around to face Jin who just couldn't ignore her beauty anymore. "Please call me Julia. Jin we're not at school." Julia dramatically said with her hands on her hips which made Jin chuckled. Julia then playfully pulled Jin by his shirt collar of gently and placed her arms around Jin's neck.

Jin smiled back with his eyes flared even licked his lips with desire and naughty thoughts. "Nice move." Jin assured Julia as he moved closer. "Well Julia, now can I kiss you?" Jin whispered.

Julia nodded her head yes. Jin leaned forward and so did Julia. They kissed but tried not to get out of control since they were still in the club. Hwoarang and Steve were cheering for Jin.

Hwoarang got up with his drink. "For you Jinny and Miss what's her name? Oh yeah Miss Hang." Hwoarang did a toast then ended up falling on the floor asleep.

Steve glared at Hwoarang. "I ain't helping you mother fucker." Steve mumbled then had another drink. "Hwoarang it's Chang not Hang. Hey that rhymes." Steve said before he grabbed his phone to call Hwoarang a cab.

Jin and Julia were really enjoying the kiss even each others taste until Jin felt someones disgusting finger poked his back, a mans finger to be precise. Jin who was no pissed broke the kiss and turned around to face the intruder it was the guy Julia danced with earlier. The guy was extremely angry. The guy suddenly poked Jin's torso but Jin didn't feel it or even flinch. The guy then pointed at Julia. "I'm dancing with her shes mine." The guy rambled while Julia moved to Jin.

Jin angrily looked at him. "I'm truly sorry sir." Jin apologized while clenching his fist then suddenly punched the guys lights out. Jin looked down at the knocked out guy. "Miss Chang doesn't want to dance with you anymore you fag." Jin shouted loud and clear. Jin was just about to kick the living out of the scum.

Julia noticed the guards coming she quickly grabbed Jins arm who was now confused at her actions. "Jin let's go." Julia quickly said and lead Jin outside of the club and into the car parks. Julia looked at Jin. "Thanks for that. The bastard couldn't take no for an answer." Julia said in frustration.

Jin was still feeling sluggish but managed to keep on his toes. "No worries Miss." Jin said with a salute.

Julia laughed softly then grabbed Jin's hand again. "Could you come with me?" Julia asked hoping Jin would say yes.

Jin smiled he really was enjoying this night considering it was the magic of the Sex Pill. "Sure lead the way." Jin replied.

Julia took Jin's hand and lead him to the apartments where she lived. They both walked inside and headed for the elevator. Jin's head was spinning rapidly almost to explode, he was now completely alone with Julia. Jin was now checking every inch of Julia's amazing figures and even thought of doing the unthinkable. "Oh god. Julia do you know what your doing to me?" Jin whispered, as he buckled his belt since something else was wanting the excitement, but Julia didn't hear.

The lift doors open Julia walked out first. "This way." Julia said as she lead Jin back to her apartment.

Julia opened the door they both walked in with Julia going in first to turn on the lights. Jin didn't wait his hungry urge took over he turned Julia, who wasn't prepared, around and kissed her passionately. As the kiss deepened Jin's left hand slowly went up Julia's right leg feeling the smoothness of her bare skin, the excitement rushing through her body made her moan first softly. Julia had her hands on Jin's torso feeling it's perfection and then kissing and tasting it. Julia even licked from his six pack up to his neck which sent heat vibes through Jin's muscular body. Jin then made Julia look at him then went for Julia's neck which made her moan louder with even more excitement, the sound drove Jin to the limit break, total madness. With no time to spare Jin quickly unzipped Julia's dress, nearly ripping it in half in the process. Jin removed with utmost care and dropped it on the floor which was carpet. Jin suddenly looked at Julia smiling. "I wanna hear you moan, really moan." Jin whispered then ran his index finger slowly from Julia's neck, which made the vein beat a hundred to one, to her belly button which made Julia turn on fire. Julia didn't like to be teased however Jin was different, much different and she liked it. Jin went to kiss her again to Jin Julia's taste was incredible that he simply couldn't get enough. Jin went for neck again but this time he went even lower which made Julia feeling like a walking time bomb with just a few seconds left before the explosion. While Jin was kissing and tasting her Julia started to remove his shirt Jin didn't care in the world he was too busy tasting the sweetness of her bare naked skin. Julia slowly unbuckled Jin's pants and down it went Jin hopped out of them while almost falling to the ground which made Julia laugh. Jin then lifted Julia and placed her on his powerful hips. Julia wrapped her tender legs around him for support so she doesn't fall off the sexy, hungry, beast. Jin took her to her bedroom but to his horror the door was bloody locked. With no time to waste Jin kicked the door down, again he almost fell forward but kept his balance, and Julia giggled like a school girl. "Sorry I'll fix it promise." Jin assured Julia as he placed her on the bed with him on top. Julia couldn't resist his amazing figure she began touching as a child would and down below Julia felt Jin's ultimate weapon. Julia went to kiss Jin on his neck which made him go into a trance. She then sucked his manly taste for a bit and gently let go Jin had his eyes closed the whole time enjoying the sensational moment. Julia went to kiss Jin again while playing with his messy hair Jin on the other hand, couldn't wait, was removing what's left on their bare skin. Although he was indeed a virgin for some reason hes body knew exactly what to do.

The Next Morning.

Jin woke then rises like a mummy, eyes half open, hair completely messy, smelling like a woman and the worst part of all totally naked. "The fuck? This is not my room." Jin said with the word fear rambling in his empty stomach. For some reason he was starving as if he never ate for day, weeks heck months. "Must be the drinks." Jin said and took a good look around the atmosphere. "Wonder if Hwoarang and Steve are here?" Jin wondered as he sat still in someone else's bed covering himself with the thin silk sheet.

The broken door slowly opened Jin sat still, shitting himself completely as if he were to die and no body would care. "Thank god your awake." Julia rambled as she walked in Jin was in the biggest shock mode, a real shock that made Jin looking like a real zombie. Julia looked at Jin cautiously. "Are you ok? I made breakfast if your hungry. Well you should be since you worked extremely hard last night." Julia said with an incredible smile.

Jin went into another state of shock. Jin really wanted to look for a pulse or even to see if his blood was actually flowing but Jin just remained still like a zombie. "Um Julia what do you mean I worked hard last night?" Jin trembled quietly with the word worried stamped on his handsome face.

Julia looked at him with a blank face. "Are you saying you have no idea what happen last night?" Julia asked feeling sorry for him even though the two had a extraordinary time especially Jin being the man and Julia accepting Jin's ultimate pleasure.

Jin didn't want to hurt the beauty other wise he'll never forgive himself and yet there was Kazuya to deal with if he finds out and Jin didn't want that. "Well to be honest I remember having a drink and then I woke now." Jin truthfully explained as he looked at Julia. "Julia is this your bed?" Jin asked nicely while trying to get comfortable for some reason Jin's body started to burn up and the weapon, too, was reacting.

Julia nodded her head. "Yes." Julia felt sorry for Jin she thought maybe one of his friends gave him the pill. Julia's seen this particular scene happen before to one of her friends, they too didn't remember anything and now Jin will be no different. Julia decided to sit on the other side of Jin who was still in shock mode.

Jin looked at her as if he were a child in trouble. "I'm sorry about your bed." Jin apologized then had to ask. "Did I do anything stupid?"

Julia shook her head no and smiled because of last night she was really in a good mood. "No you were great, really I mean." Julia couldn't finish her sentence she was blushing rapidly, she looked down bitting her lower lip.

Jin was now simply lost as if he just suffered from amnesia right on the spot. "Julia when you mean great, do you mean in your bed?" Jin shyly asked shuffling his feet to get more comfortable and waiting for the reply.

Julia lifted her head to face Jin she loved his facial expressions, they were turning her on to the boiling point. Julia laughed she never knew Jin was this frighten of sex after all Jin is a guy and most guys can't live without sex. Julia sighed. "Jin I hope you don't get mad but we had sex last night in this very room." Julia shyly admitted her body heating at the reaction of Jin.

Jin's body just dropped to -0 degrees Celsius he really wanted to be and die as a virgin but he was glad to loose his virginity to Julia who happens to be his lecture. "No I'm not mad. In fact I'm happy. Your my first and I know I'll never regret it even though." Jin paused for a bit letting it all sink into his jumpy skin. "I'm sorry that I forgot all about it but I'll remember it soon I promise." Jin assured Julia.

Julia was glad, more than glad. "I'm happy too. Your my first Jin." Julia said cheerfully while clapping her hands.

Now it was Jin's turn to be in shock he thought Julia already lost her innocence but she proved him wrong. "Wow Julia I thought you were a non virgin type." Jin said while he looked at his new desire. "Tell me how can anyone as beautiful and smart like you be a virgin for so long?" Jin sarcastically asked as he moved closer to Julia.

Julia felt the madness running through her body and smiled. "Maybe I should ask you." Julia sarcastically answered while staring at Jin's lips.

Jin didn't answer and Julia was prepared instead he kissed her. Jin could easily taste the fruit juice that Julia had earlier. Jin slowly broke the kiss. "Well now then, what do I call you now Miss Chang?" Jin asked while day dreaming at Julia.

Julia giggled then suddenly she grabbed Jins chin lightly. "Your girlfriend perhaps." Julia admitted with a smile.

Jin smiled back. "Love it." Jin cheerfully said and kissed her again enjoying her sweet taste. The kiss became more demanding that the two new love birds fell back onto the, love making, bed for round two.


End file.
